A wide variety of awards are utilized to bestow recognition for various reasons, such as training, service, fund raising, and athletics. Two common forms of such awards are wall plaques and trophies. Another type of award features a horizontal base which supports one or more three-dimensional members or "uprights." The latter type of award may be made from a variety of materials, including acrylic. However, prior awards have been monochromatic or clear, and/or have utilized a solid, opaque base, such as wood. While such award designs are often aesthetically pleasing, they often do not have a dramatic visual impact.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an award having a unique appearance, and a durable construction which is relatively simple to manufacture.